


Crimson Orange

by Saruman



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frotting, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, poor Ishida and his hightened sense of reiatsu, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saruman/pseuds/Saruman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life as a substitute shinigami is a rather interesting one. But sometimes even Ichigo is surprised by what can happen when a shinigami friend visits you and brings his work home!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazuma85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuma85/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But I use a particular brand of fabric softener that smells like spring! :)
> 
> This fic is based on this pic: http://www.y-gallery.net/view/851724/ (you need an account to see it) by the great Kazuma85!

Why had it always to be him when it came to be the driver for the night? Everyone around him worked on becoming more drunk than ever – most of the guys with an astounding effort while the girls still sipped on their first or second drink.

 

Everyone, except himself.

“You don’t even LIKE drinking!” they had said. “You never drink, that’s why you always drive,” someone else had added. “See, Ichigo, what would you even _want_ to drink? You don’t know what you like and what not!”

 

And how was he supposed to learn those things? His scowl deepened as he watched the party crowd become intoxicated over the time.

 

 

“Hey, Kur’saki!” Ishida slurred next to him. “What is it with the face?”

 

“Nothin’, it’s fine!” Ichigo sneered. “Go out there, get drunk and get laid or something!”

 

“You sure there’s nothing bothering you?” It was almost funny to see Ishida trying not to show how plastered he already was. “You know… If there’s something, you can always talk to… Someone else, I guess.” And with that he was gone again, leaving Ichigo alone with his coke.

 

“Yeah, right. And who would that be?” Nothing on this particular evening was bound to lighten Ichigo’s mood, it seemed. Keigo and Mizuiro were after some girls on the dance floor, with differing success. Like… well, EVERYtime, Mizuiro was the chicks magnet while Keigo stood nearby, trying to get at least SOME attention.

 

Chad had not once left his spot on the bar where he was in a deep NON conversation with the bartender, only communicating via hand signs whenever it was time to get a new drink.

What was most surprising was Ishida, who barely found the time to refresh his fluid balance every now and then – mostly with a shot or two – just to head out on the dance floor again. His re-awoken Quincy-powers must have really given him a boost; and a reason to let go of his usual aloof behavior, if only for tonight.

 

Ichigo’s (unfortunately sober) gaze fell on Tatsuki who was the second designated driver and took care of the girls. She was okay with that, since she had an upcoming contest and wanted to be in her best shape for the fights. And she could have an eye on Inoue who used to be a little overexcited when it came to every drink that was served with a tiny umbrella.

 

“Hime, love. Don’t you think you had enough of that… What exactly _is it_ you are drinking there?” Concern lay in the martial arts specialist’s voice.

 

“Oh, it’s called ‘ _Sex on the Beach’_ , I think. You don’t think I’ll get pregnant, do you, Tatsuki-chan?”

 

“No, you won’t; silly Hime!” An affectionate wink accompanied the softly screamed words – she had to overpower the music to be heard.

 

 

Ichigo had to smile at that scene; ever since Orihime and Tatsuki had gotten “official”, it was nice to see how the two different personalities used to complement each other. The smile didn’t disturb his scowl, though; the orange haired man was still pissed he didn’t get to get drunk tonight.

He wanted to! He deserved to, as much as anyone else, didn’t he? He had done his last exam for this semester as everyone else around him and he hadn’t to be fit for an upcoming competition; neither in martial arts, nor in a beauty contest like Chizuru would have in the morning. Right now she looked more like the face of an Aspirin ad.

 

“Guys, cut it short!” he finally announced, motioning for the exit. It was nearing dawn and since he hadn’t have a single drink to make his stay at the club remotely bearable he was keen on getting out of here before the sun made her first appearance.

 

“What?! Hey, you didn’t even dance, Kur’saki!” Ishida whined, not wanting to let his single day of dissoluteness end.

 

“And he never planned to” a gravelly voice grumbled from the heights known as ‘Sado mountain’. “Let’s head home Ishida, Keigo, Mizui- Okay, Mizuiro has found another bed for tonight, it seems.”

Chad’s calm voice had the desired effect on the party crowd and everyone of their group gathered at the checkroom. Except Mizuiro, who headed in the general direction of the rest rooms – in the company of two women. Keigo watched after them with a betrayed look on his face. “He could share, couldn’t he? He only has ONE cock, right?”

 

 

The drive home was a quiet affair. Ishida had passed out in the backseat, leaning heavily against the window and breathing evenly. Keigo was still upset over his best friend’s lack of sense of justice and Chad was – well, Chad; he didn’t talk.

After he had taken everyone to their respective home, Ichigo headed to his own apartment. He reached it exactly at the same time as the first sun rays found their way through the cloud cover and illuminated everything in a transcendental glow. It looked great and Ichigo appreciated the beauty of the moment – but right now he’d rather be asleep.

 

Climbing the stairs to his door he entered his apartment and crawled into his bed as soon as he had stripped the smelling clothes he had worn in the club.

Stretching under the cool blankets he relaxed his tense muscles. His bad mood of the last days had gotten to him and knotted his muscles; it wasn’t until he had fallen soundly asleep that finally his scowl left its ancestral place on Ichigo’s brows and his face showed something like peace.

 

###############################

 

That was the moment when his window exploded. Ichigo jumped up, startled by the crashing sound and the foggy blur that entered through the hole formerly known as his window.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!”

 

The shadow standing in his bedroom didn’t pay the slightest attention to the startled man lying half naked in bed; his gaze was concentrated solemnly on the opening he so conveniently had created just moments ago. The sword in his hand had a strange shape, resembling more a saw than an actual katana, but it managed to calm down Ichigo’s pulse considerably.

For one second, then realization hit him. “Renji?! What are you doing here?! And why the hell did you just blow up my window?!?”

 

The red haired shinigami still didn’t look at Ichigo, his eyes focused outside. With a casual motion he threw a familiar glove with a flaming skull embroidered in the fabric in the startled man’s direction, hitting him straight in the uncovered chest. Ichigo’s soul separated from his body immediately and he stood next to his bed in his shinigami uniform, his zanpakuto a calming weight on his back.

 

“What is this all about?” Ichigo tried again, drawing his sword. Renji’s behavior wasn’t characteristic for the lieutenant, as wasn’t his way of entering the apartment. Usually he tapped at the window, waiting for Ichigo to open it.

 

“Later, Ich! Now I need you to back me up. Hoeru Zabimaru!”

 

The piercing shriek of a hollow cut through the air and told Ichigo everything he needed to know.

“Yeah, I’m ready! Let him come!”

He entered his fighting stance with a smooth movement, the bindings on Zangetsu’s hilt flattering in the wind the approaching hollow pushed through the opening in the apartment wall.

“What is this thing?!” Ichigo stared disbelieving, taking in the giant form of the spirit obviously longing to sink its teeth into the appetizing soul that was Abarai Renji.

 

Before Ichigo could wonder if he really just had thought of Renji as _appetizing_ the hollow charged. It swung a giant paw at them, razor-sharp claws aiming at their hearts. Renji brought up his extendable sword, swinging it in a wide bow and countering the attack.

Or so it seemed, but then the blade-like claws extended, just barely missing Renji’s upper body and tearing his uniform. A bloody scratch appeared on the shinigami’s arm before he could flash out of reach.

 

“Dammit!” Renji yelled, shaking his fist at the hollow. “That was ma last uniform!”

 

Ichigo chuckled, then focused on the hollow again. So it was able to extend its reach; what were the other abilities it may have?

“Oi, Renji. What does this one do aside from ruining your clothes?”

 

“It is huge, it has the claws and it knows how to hide its presence. That’s all I know! Oh, and it’s a pain in the ass – literally.”

 

Huge eyes found Renji’s form, ignoring the battered sight and watched the redhead surprised. “Literally?”

 

“Yeah!” Renji grinned sheepishly, turning his backside to Ichigo and presenting him with the sight of his firm ass cheeks, adorned by a light red scratch, running down the left (perfectly shaped) globe and the (taut and muscular) thigh. Ichigo swallowed.

 

“Oh, I see. Well, let’s make sure it won’t strip you further, hu?” The Kurosaki tried to hide his unexpected revelations behind his cheery words and made a charge at the giant hollow’s arm.

 

“ICHIGO!!!” Renji yelled, swinging Zabimaru once again to block the extending claws of the hollow. A second later and the appendages would have ripped Ichigo apart. The orange haired shinigami didn’t seem fazed by that in the slightest as he slashed through the armored limb and cut it straight off.

The arm fell down, dissipating before it even hit the ground.

 

“Take that, asshole!” the substitute shinigami said, flipping a strand of his light hair out of his eyes. He hadn’t even finished the insult as a new arm formed where he just had attacked. “Wha-?!”

 

“Ah, yes, forgot about that,” Renji drawled. “He recovers in record time…”

 

Ichigo stared at the redhead. “Thanks for telling me, idiot!” Every further brawl was cut off by a new attack. The hollow charged at both of the shinigami at once, cutting through the air with a swishing sound. They barely managed to dodge the attack and came to a halt next to each other, their backs pressed against the wall across from the destroyed window.

 

“We have to get outta here!” Renji yelled, motioning for the window. “Can’t use Zabimaru in ya tiny flat!”

 

“Sorry for living in an apartment that wasn’t built for housing hollows, asshole!” Ichigo screamed back, flashing out of the way of another attack, dragging Renji with him. “And how did you plan to get away from _that_?!” His hand flailed in the general direction of the giant hollow planning its next attack.

 

“How should I know?! ‘T’s your apartment!”

 

“Ah, screw it! Gimme some time!” The substitute shinigami closed his eyes and concentrated. Gripping his sword arm with the other hand he gathered his reiatsu around him and dove into the power surging through his veins. “BANKAI!”

 

A wave of spiritual pressure rolled through the cramped apartment, repelling the hollow and giving them a second to breath.

“Tensa Zangetsu.”

 “Hold on!” he yelled at Renji and as soon as the redhead had gripped his shoulder they flashed around the giant monster, heading for the park near Ichigo’s apartment. There they would have enough space to go all out without having to watch out for other people around. At this time there wouldn’t be any people in the park, hopefully.

 

The hollow was hard on their heels, following every of Ichigo’s flash steps with ease. The shinigami held back his speed, staying just out of reach so that the spirit wouldn’t lose its interest in them.

It didn’t look like it would, though. With a provocative scream it dashed forwards, attacking both men as soon as they stopped in an open space.

 

Rapidly extending claws cut through the air, slicing everything in their way. Ichigo pushed Renji out of the monster’s way before he flash stepped out of the arm’s range. Thanks to the enhanced speed his released Bankai granted him he managed to dodge the following attacks, too; all the time searching for an opening in the enemy’s defense. This thing HAD to have a weak point where it was vulnerable!

 

So far every limb he had cut off had re-grown in mere seconds; the damned thing didn’t even bleed!

“Renji! Found anything yet?”

Instead of an answer spiritual pressure erupted around him.

 

“Hihiou Zabimaru.” A giant skeletal snake encircled Renji’s sturdy form, certainty rolling from him in waves. “Get him, Zabimaru!”

 

The snake sword extended, charging at the hollow with a fierce battle cry. Dangerous jaws opened and sharp teeth sunk into the monster’s neck. The giant figure cried out in pain, thrashing around and disrooting several trees in the vicinity.

Ichigo flashed forward, swinging his black blade forward and aiming for the hollow’s head. Zangetsu cut through the hard shell, slicing through it and cutting off a big piece. The hollow swayed, making painful noises, his silhouette wavering. But it didn’t disappear.

 

“Isn’t this the moment when they use to… vanish or something?” Ichigo bit out.

 

“Yeah, it would. Just cut it and not caress it!”

 

“Oh, I didn’t see _you_ fighting here, idiot!”

 

“Ya WHAT?! Am not gonna let a substitute tell me how ta do ma job, right?! Zabimaru, now!” Renji turned fully to the hollow, glaring angrily at the stubborn thing refusing to give up. With a wide swing of his sword arm he brought the whip like skeletal blade around the pale body, trying to crush it under the strong pressure of the zanpakuto.

A creaky sound escaped the heap of zanpakuto segments and hollow, until the spirit reared up and tore the segments apart. Pieces of Zabimaru littered on the floor, leaving behind a shocked Renji. He wasn’t used to the picture before him – usually he realized when to interrupt the connection between the parts of his sword… Now he had been totally taken aback.

 

“Ah, well – you tried!” Ichigo called with obvious mischief in his voice before he engaged the freed hollow in a fierce exchange of blows. Thankful for the break Ichigo provided him with, Renji tried to gather his thoughts and find a way to end this fight before one of them was badly injured.

Then it hit him – he _had_ a way to end this! “Sorry, Zabimaru…” he whispered, and then: “HIGA ZEKKO!”

 

The bony segments of the zanpakuto ignited in the red glow of Renji’s reiatsu, rose into the air and closed in around the huge hollow, piercing the hollow’s body, tying it up and restraining its movements. “Now, Ichigo!”

 

Ichigo nodded at Renji, thanking him for the chance he had presented them with and charged at the heavily armored mask of the hollow. A hoarse cry escaped the Kurosaki’s throat as he brought his black blade down, efficiently cutting through the ugly face.

Some breathless seconds both shinigami stood next to each other, watching the hollow as it stood paralyzed at the spot. And then – finally! – it began to dissipate, not reappearing in the same second.

 

The shinigami fell heavily onto each other’s shoulders, sinking to the ground slowly.

“That was… intense,” Renji stated, fighting for breath.

 

“You bet it was!” Ichigo agreed. “And why exactly did you come to me and brought work with you?”

 

“Hey, not my fault here! A’m on leave right now and wanted to visit ya, catch up and stuff. Haven’t seen in a while, right?”

 

He _was_ right… Ichigo shrugged and stood up, reaching out and helping Renji up. “Let’s get back and shower up; I haven’t slept all night and was planning to take a little nap at least.”

 

“No problem with me there, bro,” Renji  grinned. “Could use a little break, too. What’ll we do afterwards, hm?”

 

The substitute shinigami rolled his eyes. “Don’t know yet. Ask me when I have slept.”

 

###############################

 

They made their way home with heavy steps, neither of them being able to flashstep or just to rush down the streets. Slowly the sidewalks filled with people, slowing down the shinigami’s advancement since they tried to avoid bumping into the men and women without having the luxury of the others trying to avoid them too – they were invisible for normal people, after all.

 

“Hey, watch it!” Ichigo suddenly yelled, jumping back from a man who had walked right through him.

 

Renji couldn’t help himself. He sank down onto the ground, holding his stomach and laughing out loud. “Ya face!!!”

 

“You’re one to laugh, teme! Wanna see your face when someone tries to walk through you!”

 

“Nothin’ unusual for me, ya see?” And really, Renji didn’t even flinch as a young woman stepped through his spirit body, her face sliding through the broad chest like it wasn’t existent at all. “Happens all the times!”

 

“Still strange for me,” Ichigo grumbled. “Having a strange face walking through you… He even looked me in the eyes!!!”

 

“Naa, he didn’t. He couldn’t see ya, kid!”

 

“Then why did _you_ dodge the people, hu?”

 

“Looked like fun when ya jumped around like a lamb!”

 

The Kurosaki’s trademark scowl deepened at that, then he gave up. “Ah, forget it!”

 

“Sorry, Ich! Ya see, it _was_ funny! And ya didn’t twitch at all since ya threw ya lil’ tantrum here, see?” Renji’s grin could have split his face, hadn’t it been for his ears.

He was right, though…

 

“Thanks, Ren. And sorry for that.” Ichigo’s voice betrayed his fatigue. Renji simply nodded and motioned to a house across the street. “We’re here.”

 

###############################

 

Both men stood in front of the hole in the wall, staring down onto the crowd gathering on the sidewalks and staring up into Ichigo’s apartment.

“My landlord will hate me…” Ichigo groaned, his face cradled in his hands. “How do I explain _this_?!”

 

“Well… Don’t!”

 

“What?!” Ichigo looked up. “I HAVE to explain this! There’s a goddamn HOLE in the WALL!”

 

“Calm down, would ya? Get in your body and we’ll make it outta here! Nobody knows you were home when the gas explosion happened, right?” Renji looked serious and saw Ichigo nodding slowly. “I’m the lieutenant of the sixth division, have been shinigami for years – I know how to make it look like an explosion!”

 

Watching the redhead rearranging the debris from the earlier impact Ichigo slipped into his body. As soon as his guest was satisfied with the result of his reorganization they headed out, Ichigo holding onto the other man’s shoulders and letting him be flash stepped away.

 

“Oi, Renji, what did you make coming to Karakura for your leave, hu?” the orange haired youth asked curiously as they meandered through the streets of Karakura, heading for Urahara’s shop.

 

“Told ya! Wanted t’ catch up with you guys, blow off some steam, gettin’ away from Soul Society,” Renji explained good naturedly, a little bounce in his step. “Feels good to see ya again, yanno? Kinda missed havin’ you ‘round. Ya’re fun to fight with!”

 

Ichigo looked surprised. “Missed me? You can’t be serious!”

 

“What? Why not?! We’re friends, right? And friends miss each other sometimes!” It was hard to make out the slight blush that crawled across the tattooed face.

 

“Aawwww! Thank you, Ren!” Ichigo cooed grinning. “You’re right, though. We’re friends and I missed you, too!”

 

That brought back Renji’s smirk. “Good to know!”

 

###############################

 

A few hours later Ichigo felt way better than in the morning. Getting up from one of Urahara’s guest futons he stretched, arching his back until he felt his spine pop a few times. A content sigh escaped his lips and he scratched his bare chest, his other hand rubbing his sleep glazed eyes before scratching an itch in the more southern regions.

 

“Mornin’, Ich!” a rough voice greeted from the other futon in the room and startled him. He had forgotten about his guest! He stared at Renji like a deer in the headlights, his movements stopped immediately.

 

“Ehrm… Renji! Good morning!!!”

 

“’t is okay, Ichigo! Scratch as much as ya like, no problem with me! I’m a guy, too – I know how it feels!” And without further ado his hand found its way under the blankets, the distinct sound of balls being scratched filling the air.

 

“Uh… Yeah, I guess…” Ichigo didn’t feel very comfortable at the moment. Like not at all comfortable. On the other hand: This was Renji, of all people! The guy on whose side he had fought battle after battle; they had saved each other’s asses far more often than either one of them could tell.

The tense atmosphere vanished within seconds and the orange haired boy relaxed. “Yeah, you’re right!” And for a split second, even the omnipresent scowl on Ichigo’s face faded, making room for a relaxed expression and a sincere smile.

 

Renji looked at Ichigo with a huge smile on his face, his blankets pooling around his waist and revealing a broad, tattooed chest and a firm six-pack. Ichigo averted his gaze, not willing to trail down the road his thoughts had taken that morning when his friend had presented him with the view of his perfect ass in the shredded uniform.

 

“What do you think – breakfast, then sparring?” he suggested instead, fighting for a normal voice. _Curse you, hormones!_ His nose taking in the musky scent the shinigami was emanating didn’t help at all and Ichigo was determined to bring more space between him and Renji.

 

“Sounds great! I’m out in a bit!”

 

Ichigo dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. _That was close!_ Way too close for a friendship. Not that Renji had said or done something; Ichigo was afraid of his own thoughts, his own wants and sudden fantasies.

 

‘Ichigo, what are you afraid of?’ Zangetsu chimed in. ‘You can’t know what Renji thinks on that matter, can you?’

 

“And what would you know?” Ichigo answered in his head. “It’s not that easy!”

 

‘It is not when you can’t let go of all the doubts you are so adamant to keep. I can’t believe I will say what I’m about to say, but: Go with the flow, Ichigo!’

 

The orange haired teen snorted at that. “Who are you and what have you done to the old man, hu?”

 

‘Being close to you and your friends does that to me, Ichigo,’ the zanpakuto’s spirit explained patiently, but couldn’t help the amused snort that escaped his throat. ‘And I had some very inspiring conversations with Zabimaru. He is a rather interesting interlocutor!’

 

“I’m sure he is!” Ichigo grinned. When the monkey-snake hybrid’s personality was even half as interesting as his wielder was, the spirit sure was an inspiring character to talk to.

 

###############################

 

The day went smooth. After their light sparring they had said their goodbyes to the shopkeeper and returned to Ichigo’s place, only to find the wall in perfect shape, a note pinned to the window.

 

_Thank you, Ichigo, for getting rid of that hollow! We were hunting it down for quite some time and now we can focus on other tasks again._

_Shuuhei_

_PS: Renji, enjoy your leave._

 

“Ren, why is ‘enjoy’ underlined?” Ichigo asked in an amused tone.

 

“HEY! Look! They repaired your wall and ev’rythin’!” the redhead nearly yelled, pointing at the intact window and the (beautifully) wallpapered wall. “Yumi was here, too.”

 

Ichigo’s grin widened as he watched Renji flustering around. “Yeah, I have my wall back. Great!” Any further investigation of the mysteriously underlined ‘enjoy’ was stopped by the ring of the phone.

“Kurosaki Ichigo speaking?”

 

‘Kurosaki.’ Ishida’s voice sounded stern as ever, not giving away the hangover the quincy most definitely suffered. ‘Why is Abarai-kun over at your house and you didn’t tell anyone?’

 

Trust Ishida to be able to notice the lieutenant’s reiatsu even in his handicapped state. “Yeah, Renji’s here. He says hi.”

 

‘He can say hi tonight. 7pm. At my place. Sado brings the sake, you’ll bring Sado. I provide the location and Abarai-kun… Well, he is who he is.’

 

“Okay, see you then!” There was no point in objecting Ishida, so Ichigo went with it, silently wondering what had made the other plan another night of drinking. Maybe the whole ‘hair of the dog that bit you’ thing was worth a shot, hu?

 

“See whom when?” Renji asked from the couch, thankful for the distraction from the note.

 

“Chad and Ishida, tonight, seven pm at Ishida’s.”

 

“That’s in one hour!”

 

Ichigo looked at the clock. “You’re right! Calling first dibs?” You never knew how long it would take the redhead before he was done with his hair after a shower so it made more sense to let him go first.

 

###############################

 

 

The water cascading down his body almost felt too good to be true. Tense knots blew over and sore muscles relaxed; a low groan escaped Renji’s mouth.

 

“Hey, are you doing nasty things in there?” Ichigo called through the door, the wiggling eyebrows almost hearable in his voice. “Hurry up or I will break and enter!”

 

_‘Not the worst of possibilities,’_ Renji thought but refused to answer to that ‘offer’. Instead he shut down the water and climbed out of the shower booth. Quickly toweling himself he tied the towel loosely around his waist and left the steamy bathroom. “Your turn!” he announced and walked over to his wardrobe.

He didn’t notice the hungry chocolate gaze following his steps, roaming over his naked upper body and taking in the subtle shifts of his muscles under the smooth, tattooed skin of his back. He DID notice the amused snort sounding in his head, though.

 

“What is it, Zabimaru?”

 

‘Nothin’, Renji. It’s nothin’ at all…’ Not very convinced Renji continued to search for clothes to wear this evening, musing about what would look good without being too overdressed.

 

It took Ichigo some time to tear his eyes apart from the delicious show Renji was presenting him with, unconsciously swaying his hips from time to time, bending down to have closer looks at his clothes hastily packed into a duffle bag. It was mouthwatering, to say the least. And it was arousing – a fact Ichigo had to hide at any costs. Right now that meant to leave the room and begin his task of spiffing himself up for the night.

 

The sound of the bathroom door closing got Renji back out of his thoughts and he turned around, hearing the shower run.

A thumb untied the loose knot holding the towel in place around his waist and it fell to the ground, leaving Renji naked as the day he was born. Stretching his arms upwards and arching his body backwards until he could feel a comfortable popping in his spine a relieved sigh rolled from his lips before he began to dress.

 

While he waited for the shower (and the occasional groaning coming from the bathroom – a hot shower _was_ relaxing after all!) to stop, Renji watched the minutes go by bare chested, waiting for the younger man helping him decide which shirt to wear.

“Ichigo, come out there! The guys’re waiting!”

 

“Hey, I’m done in a few, okay?!” a disgruntled voice answered through the closed door, then: “Hey, Ren; you wouldn’t mind to bring me a pair of boxer shorts, would you?”

 

 “No problem there!” Renji said, rummaging through Ichigo’s drawers. “Any preferences?”

 

“Something laundered would be nice!”

 

“Dumbass! I’m coming in!” Without waiting another second Renji opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a very flustered Ichigo standing in front of the shower stark naked and horny as hell, his arousal standing proudly in a nest of short orange pubes. “Hm, a natural orange head, hu? With _one_ red head, actually…”

 

“OI! I told ya I’d need a sec!” Ichigo threw his hands together in front of his crotch, trying to hide his twitching cock. His face was as red as Renji’s hair and he swiveled around in a hasty blur, effectively depriving Renji from the mouthwatering image of water rivulets running down a broad, defined chest, trailing invisible paths and following its way down over muscled abs, gathering in the v-shape between lean thighs, caressing the skin.

 

Instead his eager eyes could take in the strong back of his companion. More rivulets were running down Ichigo’s backside, leaving wet trails behind as they came together between the two taut cheeks. Several tiny streams melded together in the crack between the two globes, dripping down the juicy cleft.

 

Renji stood there, mouth agape and nearly breathless. Ichigo was… Hot! Sexy! Masculine! “Beautiful.” The whispered word hung in the air, unexpectedly said out loud and changing something between the men.

 

Ichigo grabbed a towel from nearby and nestled with the hem of it before he managed to fix it around his waist. “Thanks… For the boxers…” He didn’t look up into Renji’s eyes, too embarrassed by his state of arousal, too embarrassed by the fact that the shinigami’s presence made him grow even harder.

 

 

Renji felt sorry for his friend – he hadn’t planned on walking in on him like that. But now that he had seen what he had seen it was impossible to forget about that!

“Ich, I… Sorry for bursting in!” he said, unable to hide the sensual tone in his voice.

 

“No problem… Just… ehm… Go outside again?” Ichigo suggested, pointing at the door.

 

“I would rather stay…” Renji whispered huskily, his eyes never leaving Ichigo’s skin. Eventually his gaze met the Kurosaki’s and they locked, unspoken words flying between them. The redhead nodded, his lips parting to a sincere smile, eyes sparkling with lust.

Ichigo slowly relaxed, surprised by his own reaction. He hadn’t expected to calm down so fast after that shock; but Renji’s aura had something soothing that made it impossible to stay tense. A rare smile splayed across his face and his stance changed from defensive to welcoming; a subtle shift of his shoulders, a less strained back…

 

“Ya okay, Ich?” Renji breathed, taking a tentative step forwards.

 

“I think I am,” Ichigo laughed, letting go of his doubts and remembering the conversation with his zanpakuto. ‘ _‘Go with the flow, Ichigo!’ he says. Well, let’s see where it will take us, hu?’_

 

The redheaded shinigami closed up to him and caught him in his strong arms, pulling him closer and catching his gaze with his mahogany eyes. “Ich, I want ya!”

 

“Ren, I want you to want me!”

 

Both men looked at each other and then burst out laughing. “What’s with th’ guys waitin’ for us?”

 

“They’ll live,” Ichigo deadpanned, finally giving in to the need to touch the other. Slender fingers skidded across the chiseled chest of the redhead, intentionally _missing_ the black lines adorning Renji’s skin.

 

“Not goin’ to follow the map?” Renji asked bemused.

 

“Why take the known paths?” Ichigo’s voice sounded more confident than he felt as his fingertips slid over taut, smooth skin, eventually following the red haired path leading from Renji’s bellybutton to the hem of his jeans and disappearing in the mysterious darkness.

 

The shinigami lieutenant stared silently as probing fingers played with his body hair, then dipped under the waistband and fought their way to his growing arousal. Ah, screw that! Ichigo’s hand curled around his hard cock and made him groan deeply.

 

“Ich, I… Lemme see ya!” Renji nestled with Ichigo’s tented towel until it fell to the ground, revealing Ichigo in all his naked glory and he was still beautiful – and still rock hard.

 

“Like what you see?” the teen asked cockily, squeezing the dick in his hand. “Wanna see too!”

 

Renji didn’t need to be told twice. His jeans were gone at lightning speed and his swollen penis twitched in the other’s hold.

 

“Natural redhead, hu?” Ichigo threw back Renji’s earlier words and began with stroking motions; which led to a quivering mass of Renji in his arms.

 

“Sorry, I’m kinda… shaky… Uhm… bed?” Ichigo saw right through Renji’s plan but since it was exactly what he was after, too, he wouldn’t refuse.

 

The orange haired man led his friend over to his bed, pushing him down and straddling his thighs. “Ren…” Slowly he leant forwards, bringing their faces closer together until they met in their first kiss. Lust shot through them both as, thanks to their physical connection, their reiatsu began to meld.

The kiss grew more intense with every passing second until they writhed together, rubbing their bodies against another and breathing harshly through the noses.

 

“More, Ich! I need more!” Renji insisted, gripping Ichigo’s undulating hips and pressing them down, trapping their cocks between taut six-packs. “More! Now!”

 

Ichigo grinned knowingly and wiggled further up on Renji’s body to lean over to the bedside table. Renji, presented with Ichigo’s throbbing dick right in front of his eyes, used the opportunity and licked along the whole shaft, beginning at the root and ending with a sucking kiss to the angry red tip.

The Kurosaki shivered from the sensation, and his hips drove forwards automatically, pushing his head against the redhead’s full lips. Renji grinned and opened his mouth, welcoming the other’s erection with a fierce lick attack. Ichigo moaned loudly, neither willing nor able to muffle his lust.

 

“Ren, Ren, Ren, REN!” His cries grew louder until he retreated from the tempting heat of Renji’s mouth. “Good thing I just came in the shower or we’d have had to stop it here.”

 

Renji smirked. “I’m that good, hu?” The man above him simply nodded and skidded back over his chest and stomach, leaving a dropped trail of precum and saliva on his way. In his hand he held a bottle with a clear substance in it; its purpose obvious.

With eased practice Ichigo began to lube his fingers, sliding one of them into his tiny hole. “Been too long since I had to do this…” he moaned, soon pressing a second finger into his body.

 

Renji was enthralled by the sweet noises Ichigo was making while he prepared himself for his cock; his eyes never left the younger man’s face, taking in every pleasured grimace, every surprised gasp when his probing fingertips touched his prostate, every hissing when the intrusion stung a little.

“You okay up there? I could help, yanno?”

 

“I’m… I’m fine! Just let me… Hng!” And with that the third finger had found its way into Ichigo’s innards, stretching him further. “Soon, Ren. Soon!”

And soon was NOW, Ichigo decided with a last twist of his fingers. It would sting when Renji’s thick girth would split him, but the lustful, loving light in the mahogany eyes watching him told him it would be worth it.

 

“You ready for me, Ichigo?” Concern was heavy in Renji’s voice. He didn’t want to hurt Ichigo, wanted this to be special for them both, wanted to cherish the moment to be perfect. But he really, really wanted to be inside of Ichigo now!

 

“Yeah, I am!” A slick noise was heard as Ichigo pulled his fingers out if his rectum to make room for Renji. He slickened his fingers again, coating Renji’s cock in the slippery lube. “You ready for me too?” he asked in a husky voice, gripping the throbbing erection in his fist firmer.

 

“Can’t wait, Ich! I’ve waited for so long!” The shinigami’s voice trembled from lust and he could barely restrain his want. “Let me enter you, Ich. Let me fuck you, Ichigo!”

 

“I will – you will – WE will, Renji!” Slick fingers took hold of the hot flesh he wanted to feel inside him and Ichigo lined Renji up with his puckered  hole. Hovering over the glowing tip Ichigo sank down slowly and stopped as he felt the blunt mushroom head pressing against his hole. “Now it up to you, Ren-“

 

Renji didn’t wait for the man on top of him to stop – he gripped Ichigo’s hips and increased the pressure of his hips, slowly, _oh so slowly_ breaching the tight sphincter and gliding into the boiling heat inside of the man he loved. “Ichi- You are so fuckin’ tight and hot around me! I have to be deeper! I-“

 

Ichigo cried out as the blunt glans entered his body and smoothed its way into his lust canal. He felt Renji working his way into his inside, his scorching hot dick smoothing the velvety walls inside of him.

“Renji! Ren-! You are huge!” Ichigo pressed back against the intruding flesh, easing the way. As soon as he felt the red pubes tickling his scrotum he knew he had Renji sheathed fully inside him and a content moan escaped his lips. “Ren, you are in me!”

 

“I am, Ichigo! And now you’re **mine**!” Renji’s voice was hoarse from the deep groans that had accompanied his entrance into the bliss that was Kurosaki Ichigo. A sharp flick of his hips buried him even deeper in the pillow-y heat surrounding him, eliciting a twin moan from both men. He felt Ichigo shiver above him.

 

“Right there, Ren! Do that again!” the blond man almost begged, searching for hold on the older man’s body. His hands lay flat on the heaving chest, anchoring him in the here and now. He bent down to the beautiful face under him and kissed Renji senseless, his movements giving their lovemaking a new aspect of unpredictability.

“Renji, fuck me!”

 

The redhead steadied his lover’s hips, giving in to the kiss and the increasing urge to _move_. Steady, powerful thrusts buried him deep inside of Ichigo, intensifying their bond, their shared moment. “You are so hot, Ichi! So goddamn hot! I love how you ride my fat cock! Can you feel it splitting your sexy ass, Ichi?”

 

Urgent movements pushed his cock into Ichigo, making the younger man scream in ecstasy.

“Ren! Ren!” It was like a mantra for Ichigo. Everything he could think of was the man writhing underneath him, his cock stroking his prostate with every thrust, the thick girth stretching his forbidden entry and presenting him with the most pleasurable sin known to men.

“Ren- I… I love you!”Ichigo moaned, baring his soul and making himself vulnerable. He didn’t care – all he felt was the feeling of finally being complete; completed by the man lying underneath him, curling his toes in passion.

 

“Love you too, Ich!” They sealed their confession with a heartfelt kiss, then finally caved in. They knew how they felt in their hearts – now it was time to show it with their bodies!

Renji took hold of Ichigo and plowed into his tightness with new vigor, shaking them to the bones. Smacking noises filled the air, accompanied by cut groans, moans and harsh panting. Every time his pelvis connected with Ichigo’s a pleasured growl escaped his throat, his cock being swallowed by the blond’s willing hole. It was way too intense to last very long. “Ich…”

 

“I know, Renji; me too!” Every syllable was pressed through clenched teeth, punctuated by short cries of pleasure whenever Renji’s impressive cock stroked over his prostate. “Soon! I’m gonna… Ren! I’m close… I- Cum!”

Without having touched his own erection Ichigo spilled his seed over Renji’s chest, even splattering the redhead’s face with his essence. He saw nothing of it; his eyes had closed as he screamed out his orgasm, his muscles clamping down on the cock providing him with the heavenly feelings while he rode out his orgasm.

 

Renji felt like he was milked as Ichigo’s muscles cramped around him, tightening the already tight canal even more and pressing down on his whole length. It was too much; added to the angelic face of Ichigo in coital bliss, frown forgotten completely, just as reservation was no issue, Ichigo let go of every conscious thought, just existing for Renji’s and his own pleasure.

Burying his heavily pumping cock as deep inside of his lover as he could reach, Renji emptied his heavy balls, filling Ichigo’s twitching hole.

The creamy semen covered the orange head’s gut walls soothingly and soon began to trickle out of the stretched muscle, running down Renji’s softening length.

 

With a wet sound he extracted himself from Ichigo’s rear and pulled the heavily panting man closer to his chest, drawing caressing circles on the substitute shinigami’s back.

“Hey, was that… A purr?!”

 

“Maybe…” Ichigo breathed contently, ignoring the sticky spots between their chests and relishing in the shared heat between them. “Is it a problem?”

 

“Naa, not for me! I like every sound ya make, Ich!” A mischievous light glistened in his eyes before he added: “Especially the way you scream my name…”

 

“I knew you’d like that, Rrrrrennnnjiiii!” Again the purr…

Renji’s cock twitched in re-awoken  interest, reacting to the vibrating sound of Ichigo’s voice and the sated pleasure that pulsed through their melded reiatsu gave away their returning lust.

 

“I’d like to hear it again, Ich. Maybe the other way round this time?” Renji flashed his partner a lopsided grin, stroking the other’s cock back to full life. “Wanna know how it feels like to have ya in me, ya see?”

 

###############################

 

A few kilometers away from Ichigo’s reiatsu-shaken apartment Ishida groaned irritated.

 

“What is it, Ishida? Is it because of Renji and Ichigo being late?” Sado’s deep voice sounded concerned.

 

“They aren’t late, Sado. They won’t come – at least not here; and I am more than thankful they won’t…” Ishida said oracular, pushing up the glasses on his nose. “They just _came_ to a conclusion.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Tch! It’s written all over Karakura, in glowing bright letters, made of their mixed reiatsu.” Ishida’s head flew up in a sudden motion, his eyebrows twitching almost spastically. “And they are doing it again!”

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it: My first attempt in writing Bleach. I tried a Renji /Ichigo and this is what happened. ;)  
> It would be great if I could get some feedback. It's my first time with Bleach and I'm a hundred percent positive there's plenty left to improve! ;)
> 
> Oh, and for your information: Kazuma85 is the one to blame. She was the one who nagged me to try and write RenjIchi.  
> She's not only gifted with artistical talent; no, she writes some of the best RenjIchi you can come across, too! <3
> 
> I usually can hold myself back when it comes to fanboy-seizures over mangas or animes, but this woman got to me! :3


End file.
